The New Girl
by Jessthekarategirl
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Kim's the new girl at Seaford. Here she meets Jack, Eddie, Jerry, Milton, Julie and many more. Jack likes Kim. Kim likes Jack what will happen. Story is better then summary. I suck at summary's sorry. Please Review and read all of it the story will get better. Rated T just in case. Chapter 3 is finally up sorry it took so long!
1. First Day at Seaford

**Hey everyone here is my first fanfiction. Tell me what you think and what i should add next. Sorry if there are some spelling air. Hope you like it.**

**Don't forget REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT OR ANY OF THE CHARTERS! **

**Kims P.O.V**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep

I wake up to the anoying sound of my alarm clock. Urg! It's time for my first day at Seford High. My dad got a promotion so we had to move here. This is the 3rd move in a year, but my parents promised we would stay here till i graduate. They know i hate moving. I get ready, i take my shower then i put on a plaid top, susspenders, and jeans. Then i straighten my long blond curly hair, then I put it in pigtails. Then if put on a pair of thick glasses. Yes I know I look like a nerd, but I do this every time I go to a new school. I walk downstairs and grab an apple for breakfast. I see my mom and she says good morning Kim. I say good morning. My mom says she will drive to school and pick my up cause it's my first day. I say ok. I grab my backpack and hop into the car, off to school I go.

-Line Break-

**Kims P.O.V**

As soon as I walk into Seaford I'm greeted by people saying nerd or geek. Then this girl walks up to me and says hi I'm Julie. I say hi, I'm Kim. Julie has long brown hair and it's curly. She also wears glasses. Julie is wearing a blue button up top with jeans and a pair of black vans. Julie says you must be new. I say yep, popping the p. Then Julie says follow me, I'll show you where the office is. When we get to the office Julie tells the lady that I'm new. The lady asks for my name, I say Kimberly Crawford. She ten hand me my schedule and some books. As we walk out of the office, Julie asks for my schedule. I hand it to her. Julie then says cool we have every class together. Great I say. Julie says here's your locker. I enter my combo and open it. I put all my stuff in my locker then I get what I need for 1st period math. A guy then walks up to us says hi to Julie. Julie says hi back. Julie then says Kim this is my boyfriend Milton. Milton this is Kim. Milton says hi Kim and I say hi back. Milton has red hair, and is wearing a striped shirt and a purple over shirt, and a pair of beige pants. We then start talking about other stuff. Then a group of boys walks up to us and says hey. Milton and Julie say hi. Then a boy who looked Latino says who's this, pointing at me. Julie says this is Kim. Kim this is Jerry, Eddie and Jack. They all said hi and I said hi back. Jerry looks Latino, has dark brown hair and has brown eyes. He's wearing a shirt that says swag on it, jeans and black shoes. Eddie is darker skinned and really doesn't have any hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a yellow shirt with a red button up shirt over it, jeans and black shoes. Jack has brown eyes and brown hair. He's wearing a black shirt, jeans and red high tops. Jacks so cute

**Jacks P.O.V**

Me and the guys were walking down the hall when we saw Milton and Juliw talking to a girl. Wen we walked up we said hey. Then jerry asked who's this pointing at the new girl. Juliw said this is Kim. Kim this is Jerry, Eddie and Jack. We all said hi and she said hi back. Kim had long blond hair that was straigt in pigtails. She had beutiful brown eyes and was wearing thick glasses. She was also dressed like a nerd but i still thought she looked beutiul. We all stated to talk about random stuff. Then the bell rang whick signeled that it was time for class. We all said bye to each other. i had math first. oi took my seat. Then Julie and Kim walked in. Julie walk over to her seat and sat down. Then Kim walked up to the teacher and said she was new. Then the teacher asked for her name and she told him. Then the teacher said class this is Kimberly Crawford. Then the teacher said Kim you can take a seat next to Jack Brewer. Then Kim walked over to me and sat down. We talked to each other. It turns out she has every class with me. THe bell rang at the end of 6th grade signalling that it was the end of the day. I walked out of class and saw Kim at her locker.

**Kims P.O.V**

As i walked into my 1st period i saw Jack. I walked up to the teacher told him my name. Then he intoduced me to the class. Then he told me to take a seat next to Jack. I walked over and sat down next to Jack. We talked to each other. I found out we have every class togther. The rest of the day went by fast. The bell rang signailling the end of 6th period and the end of the day. I waked ot of class and to my locker. As i was at my locker Jack walked up to me and said hey. I said hi back. We are already really close friends we have a lot in common we are already like best friends. What's up i asked him. Not much just getting ready to go to karate pratice. What about you, he asked while opening his locker which is right next to mine. I was just about to reply when this dude bumbed into me on purpose. The dude said watch it loser. I turned to face him and said shut up. Then he said what did you say to me. I said shup up i can't dumb it down anymore for you, i say while i see Jack trying not to laugh. then the dude said that no one talk to me like that nerd. Jack then walked over to me and put his arm around my waist and said Brody leave my Kim alone. Then Brody said whatever and walked away. Then i turned to face Jack and said so i'm your Kim now? I saw his face getting red. I just started to laugh. Well...I...I...uh. I was just kidding Jack. Then i said so you do karate? Ya, Jack said. I said cool me too. Really what belt are you? 2nd degree black belt you. He then said 2nd degree black belt too. Cool i said. Are you looking for a dojo he asked me. I said ya what dojo do you go to. I go to Bobby Wasabi dojo, the Black Dragon's are cheaters, he said. I said good to know. You want to come to the dojo with me today. I said sorry i can't my mom is picking me up maybe tomorrow. He said ya well see you later. We went our seperate ways. I got into my moms car and my mom asked how was school. I said great i met some new friends. I told her about everything else. She said so you like Jack. I said a little and i coould fell my cheeks getting red. Really my mom said. Ok a lot. She just laughed. Well i'm happy you met some true friends and a dojo to go to. Ya, me too, i said. You can sign up tomorrow if you want to go to that dojo. I said, ya i do and i will. My mom and i went out to dinner to celebrate my first day. We pulled up into our driveway and i got out. I saw Jack walking into to the house accros the street from mine. I didn't say anything i just went inside my house. I walked up into my room and got ready for bed. Then i got into my pj's and went to bed thinking, tomorrow everyone will see the real Kim Crawford. I went to bed smirking...

**Jacks P.O.V**

Today was a great day. Brody bumbed into kim and she talked backed to him. I told him to leave my Kim alone. He walked off. Kim turned to face me and said So i'm your Kim now. I could feal my cheeks getting red. She said i was just kidding and i relaxed a bit. But i was thinking ya i wish you were my Kim cause i like you. Me and Kim are already like best friends and we have a lot in common. I really like her. I found out she is also a 2nd drgree black belt like me. Which is cool she said she will try to sign up for the Bobby Wasabi dojo tomorrow. I went to practice but really pay attention. When practice was over i went home and had dinner and went to bed thinking about Kim. I can't wait to see her tommorow.

**Hope you all liked it. Tell me what you think of it. What shoud i do next. Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I will add more in the next couple of days 3 days at the most.**


	2. The Real Kim

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews. Here's chapter 2 hope you all like it. Tell me what you think. Please remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It would mean a lot to me.**

**I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS! **

**Kims P.O.V**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I woke up to my alarm clock, as i thought today everyone today will see the real Kim. I got up and walked straight to my bathroom and took my shower. Then i went back into my room and opened the door to my walk in closet. I put on a really cute floral top with a pink under shirt. Then i got a black skirt that stops just above my knee's and then added some black flats. Then i comed my natrally currley hair. I left it down. I put on some pink eyeshodow and black massacra. Then i got my pink lip gloss and put that on. I'm not one of those girls who cake there face in make-up. For the final touch i put a really cute blue bow in my hair. I looked in the mirror, I have to say i look hot. Now it's time for people to meet the real Kim. I walked downstaris said bye to my parents, grabbed and apple and walked to school.

**Jacks P.O.V**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I woke up to my alarm clock. I got up went to my bathroom and took my shower. Then i went back to my room and put on a green t-shirt. Then i got a blue plaid button up shirt but left it unbottoned, and got a pair of jeans. Then i found my red high tops and put them on and walked downstairs. I wasn't really that hungry so i just had a small bowl of cereal for breakfast. Then my dad drove me to school.

**Kims P.O.V**

I walked into school and today i was greeted by a bunch of whisles and looking good and some other stuff. They have no idea who i am. I was at my locker when Julie walked and to me and said Kim is that you. I said yep. She said dang girl you look hot. I said thanks then we talked about some other stuff. Then Jack, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie walked up to us. Jerry then said, what it do girl. Shut up Jerry i said. Kim is that you Milton asked. I said yep it's me. Whoa they all said except for Julie. Then Julie said how come you look so different today. I said, because everytime i got to a new school i go as a nerd on the first day, to see who are my true friends, who the jerks are and other stuff. Ohh they all said. Ya and you guys are my true friends, you were nice to meyesterday when i looked like a complete nerd. You don't want to be my friends because i'm just another pretty face, you want to be my friends cause of who I am. Then Milton and Julie went to the library to get a head start on tomorrows homework. Eddie and Jerry went to there lokers. It was just me and Jack. We were talking about random stuff when Brody walked up to me and said hey, you me 7:00 tonight. I just smikered he had no idea who i was. Jack came up put his arm around my waist and said she's mine. Brody the said, i thought that nerd Kim was yours. I then said hi i'm Kimberly but call me Kim. Brody had the most shocked look on his face. He then said but you look so hot today and yesterday you look like a nerd. Ya because I found out what kind of person you are. You just want to date me cause i'm just another pretty face. Then Jack said Brody maybe you should go. Brody walked off without saying another word. I turned to face jack, and i smiled and he just laughed and so did i. The bell rang signalling that it was time for 1st period. Me and Jack got our stuff and went to math . The rush of the day went by pretty fact. Lunch was fine i just chatted with Jack, Milton, Kerry, Eddie and Julie. got asked to sit at a bunch of different table but i sat with my friends. Then 5th and 6th perid went bye in a blur. I was at my locker after 6th period when Jack came up and said are you gonna sigh up for the Bobby Wasabi dojo. I said ya, can you show me where it is. He said ya with a big smile on his face. His smile makes me melt on the inside. We walked to a strip mall. Then we walked to the dojo. When i walked in I was greeted by a series of Kim. I saw that Milton, Jerry, and Eddie also went to this dojo. Cool i thought. I said hey to them. Then they asked what are you doing here. I said i'm here to sign up for this dojo. Jerry said can you do karate. I turned around and took out 3 dummies in one mive. I said well? They all said whoa. Then some guy cam out and siad can i help you. I said i'm here to sign up. Really wow, my names Rudy and i'll be your sensi. Whats your name, Rudy asked. I said Kim. Well Kim how long have you been doing karate, rudy asked me. I said ever since i was 5 and i'm a 2nd degree black belt. Cool they all said. Rudy walked into his office and came back out a minuate later. Here is you gi and belt Rudy said as he handed it to me. Cool i said. Well practive is cancelled today cause i have a later rudy said. OOO we all said. He said ya, see you all tomorrow. I got my stuff and said bye to all of them and walked off. Then Jack walked out and caught up with me and said how bout i walk you home. I said sure. We started to talk about some stuff. Then we got to the street i live on and i said bye he said wait, you live there. I said ya. He said cool i live across the street. Sweet i replied. Ya well see you he said, as he turned and stated to walk off. I said wait, he stoped and turned to face me. Ya he said. Then i said do you want to come over. He said sure let me drop off my stuff at my house. Ok see you in a few i said as i walked into my house. I told my mom Jack was coming over she said it was fine. I walked into my moms office and put my bag in there cause we didn't get any homework. Jack is so nice and he's really cute. I like him as more than a friend. We are already really close. We also have a lot in common. I can't wait till Jack get's here.

**Jacks P.O.V**

I walked into school and saw kim at her locker. She look hot, but i still thought she looked beutiful even as a nerd. Brody tried to hit on her. He was so shocked to find out that it was Kim. Kim sighned up for my dojo. It turns out she lives across the street from me. I walked her home. She asked me if i wanted to come over, and i said sure, just let me drop off my stuff at my house. She said ok see you in a few. Kim is so sweet and cute i really like her. I like her as more than a friend. We are already really close friends, we have a lot in common. I walked into my house into my house and said mom i'm home as i put my stuff by the fround door. I walked into the living room. My mom said hi Jack, how was your day at school. I said great. I'm going accross the street to Kims. She said ohh isn't Kim that girl ou like. Mom I said. She said well. I said ya i do like her. Then my mom said ok you can go just be home in time for dinner. Ok i said as i got my cell phone. Then i walked over to Kims house and rang the doorbell.

**Hope you all liked it! I will add more in the next couple of days. Tell me what you think about it or if you have any ideas. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Hanging out

**Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a while i've been really busy. I promise I will try to update more. Here's chapter 3. Please review and tell me what you think. Remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. It would mean a lot to me. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KICKIN IT CHARATERS.**

**KIMS P.O.V.**

I was walking around my house, when I heard the doorbell ring. I walk to the door, and open it to see Jack. I say hey.

Jack says hey. Then i move over to let him come in. He walks in and says nice place.

I say thanks.

My mom walks in and says hi i'm Kims mom but call me Molly.

Jack says hi i'm Jack. They shake my mom walks back into her office.

I say come on lets go to my room.

Jack says ok. Then we walk up the stairs, to my room. I open the door to my room. Here's my room. We walk into my room. Jack walks over to my bed and sits down. I walk over to my desk and sit in the chair. Then Jack says howd do you like Seaford so far?

I say i like it and I have some really good friends.

That's good he says.

Ya i say.

That was funny how you talked to Brody yesterday and today, he says.

Ya it was, i say.

Brody's always been like that, he says.

I can imagine, I say.

Where did you move from, Jack asks.

I say, New York.

Wow, is that where you grew up he asks.

I say, no i was born and grew up in Tenesse. But my dad gets promotions a lot so we move around a lot. But my parents promised me that we would stay here till I graduate cause they know i hate moving.

Really, Jack says.

Yep I say. We start to talk about other stuff. Then we play Jenga. You made it fall I say to Jack.

No you did, he says.

It wasn't even my turn it was your's, I say.

Whatever, he says.I get a pillow and wack him with it.

What was that for, he asks.

I don't know, I say. He gets a pillow and wacks me with it. Then it turns out to be a giant pillow fight. We were both layghing so hard.

Do you have a cell phone he asks.

I say, ya do you.

He says ya.

Cool whats your number so we can text, I say. We gave eachother our numbers. We started to talk about some other stuff. Then Jack had to go. I walked him to the door and said bye.

He said bye i'll see you tomorrow at school. Then he walked to his house.

**JACKS P.O.V**

Kims answers the door and says hey.

I say hey back. Then she moves over to let me in. I walk in, her house was really nice. I say nice place.

Kim says, thanks. Then some lady walks in who i'm gussing is Kim's mom.

She says hi i'm Kims mom, but call me Molly.

I say hi i'm Jack. We shake hands. Then she walks into a room.

Kims says's come on let's go to my room.

I say, ok. We walk up the stairs. We stop at a door and Kim opens it and says here's my room. We walk into her room. I walk over and sit on her bed. Kim walks over to her desk and sits on the chair. Then I say, how do you like Seaford so far.

She says, I like it i have some really good friends.

Thats good i say.

Ya Kim says.

Then I say that was really funny how you talked to Brody yesterday and today.

Ya it was Kim says.

Brody has always been like that, i say.

I can imagine, she says.

Where did you move from, I ask.

She says, New York.

Wow, is that where you grew up I ask.

She says, no i was born and grew up in Tenesse. But my dad gets promotions a lot so we move around a lot. But my parents promised me that we would stay here till I graduate cause they know i hate moving.

Really, I say.

Yep she says. We start to talk about other stuff. Then we play Jenga. You made it fall she says to me.

No you did, I say.

It wasn't even my turn it was your's, she says.

Whatever, I say. Then I get wacked with a pillow and see that it was Kim.

What was that for, I ask.

I don't know, she says. I get a pillow and wack her with it. Then it turns out to be a giant pillow fight. We were both layghing so hard.

Do you have a cell phone I ask.

She says, ya do you.

I says ya.

Cool whats your number so we can text, she says. We gave eachother our numbers. We started to talk about some other stuff. Then I had to go. Kim walks me to the door and says bye.

I say bye i'll see you tomorrow at school. Then I walk to my house.

**KIMS P.O.V.**

When Jack left it was time for dinner. I ate dinner i went to my room. Then I get into my PJ'S and turned on my TV. Then my IPhone buzzed. I unlocked it and see i have a text from Jack.

**Jack:** Hey what's up

**Kim:** Heyy not much just watching TV. what bout you.

**Jack:** Same

**Kim:** Cool

**Jack:** I had fun today.

**Kim:** Ya me too we have to do it again.

**Jack:** Ya maybe you could come over to my house next time.

**Kim:** Ya

**Jack: **Well I have to go.

**Kim: **Ya me too see you at school. TTYL bye. night

**Jack:** Bye night

Then i turn off my phone and go to bed. Thinking about how much I like Jack and what will happen tomorrow at school.

**JACKS P.O.V.**

When i get home it was time for dinner. I ate dinner then went upstairs to my room. I get in my PJ'S and turned on my TV. Then I get out my IPhone and text Kim.

**Jack:** Hey what's up

**Kim:** Heyy not much just watching TV. what bout you.

**Jack:** Same

**Kim:** Cool

**Jack:** I had fun today.

**Kim:** Ya me too we have to do it again.

**Jack:** Ya maybe you could come over to my house next time.

**Kim:** Ya

**Jack: **Well I have to go.

**Kim: **Ya me too see you at school. TTYL bye. night

**Jack:** Bye night

Then i turn off my phone and go to bed thinking about what tomorrow will be like and how much i like Kim.

**Well there chapter 2. Again sorry about how long it took me to update i will update more because soccer is over and then the big projects i had to do are over so i will be able to update more. Please remember, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Tell me what you think i will try to update later this week! **


End file.
